What Happens Now
by afarlee14
Summary: Rhydian has come back to Stonybridge and Maddy is so excited. But is keeping something from her and everyone else. Will Rhydian tell his secret to Maddy? and if so will they still be friends or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**It starts after Rhydian leaves Maddy to be is my first FanFic so it might be a little confusing but if it is tell me so I can help you understand it better. Also rate and review **

**Maddy P.O.V**

Rhydian arrived yesterday after he left his pack because someone was trying to kill him but he won't tell me who. I thought we was mates but him keeping things from me is making me mad and I can't help but feel left out. He had a whole other family out in the wild plus people can change...what if Rhydian has a girlfriend that he isn't telling me about. The thought makes me mad...crap I'm starting to wolf out I just need to calm down but how? I know I will go out for a run in the woods that should help.

**Rhydian P.O.V**

I was helping Dan get my room ready since I will be living with them now that I left my pack in the wild. It's good to be back and see all my friends...especially Maddy. I haven't told her about Alric and him wanting to kill me and I know she probably thinks that I don't trust her but I'm trying to protect her. I thought when I came back we could become friends again or I could at least tell her how I feel but I chickened out and I couldn't help but miss her while I was in the wild. Her laugh...her eyes... and wait she just went to the woods I can catch up to her and tell her now.

**30 mins later**

I found her at our spot at the moors and can't help but watch her for a few mins but she must have heard me because she turns around and smiles

Maddy: ''Hey what are you doing here?''

Rhydian: ''I saw you leave and thought you might want company''

Maddy: ''I'd like that'' then she looked up at me with that smile that I loved so much

Rhydian: "So what have you been up to since I've been gone?" I hope she tells me that she's missed me

Maddy: "Nothing really school and wolfing out...uh actually I have an opportunity to go on a trip for photography"

Rhydian: "Really? that's amazing I know how much you love taking pictures...so when and where is the trip at? before she could tell me I heard a noise and turned around to see a girl with fiery red hair...Jana

**Jana P.O.V**

I can't believe what I am seeing, Rhydian, talking and smiling at another girl even though he knows how I feel about him. My dad threw me out of the pack because of him and he is TALKING TO SOMEONE ELSE! The next thing I know I'm wolfing out and heading toward the girl. O lookie lookie she's a tamed wolf I shouldn't be surprised but what is Rhydian doing with her. We go at each other and I'm about to beat her when Rhydian gets in the way...ugh he's so frustrating.

**Maddy P.O.V**

I was about to answer Rhydians question when I heard a branch break and see a red headed girl running toward's me . Before I know it I've wolfed out and so has the girl. She grabs a hold of my neck where I can't move. I think she is about to kill me when all of a sudden I can breathe...I look around and Rhydian is between us growling at the girl.

Rhydian: "Jana what are you doing here? Did you follow me here?" wait Rhydian knows this girl

Maddy: "Rhydian who is this and how do you know her?"

Jana: "It's none of your business and what are you doing with MY boyfriend?" did she just say boyfriend...it can't be true

Rhydian: "I am not your boyfriend I don't even like you like that"

Jana: "Then why did you kiss me" I gasped she turned toward me "that's right he kissed me did you really think he like you"

Maddy: "And you think he likes you please he never even mentioned your name" I didn't tell her that he's only been here about a day but it doesn't matter

Rhydian: "I didn't kiss you Jana you kissed me for like a second and I pushed you away"

Jana: "But I got banished because of you and when you left my heart broke...so I followed you"

Rhydain: "Look I'm sorry you got banished but I never liked you like that and you know it"

Maddy: "Uh Rhydian it's getting late we need to get home before nightfall it's suppose to be a full moon tonight"

Jana: "Rhydian isn't tamed he's wild and if he is going anywhere it is with me" we'll see

Maddy: "Let Rhydian decide for himself...Rhydian what do you want to do come with me or stay here with _her?" _please be me please I'm begging you well at least in my mind.

Rhydian: "I'm sorry Jana but I'm going with Maddy"

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter and more chapters will be coming. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for this next chapter I've been kinda busy with school and finals but I'll try to keep it updated as much as possible and please keep reviewing I love to hear back from you guys. :)**

**Rhydian P.O.V**

While me and Maddy was heading back to her parents house I couldn't stop thinking about what Maddy was going to tell me before Jana interrupted us. I need to ask her before we get to the house but I'm kinda scared...I mean what if this opportunity takes her somewhere else. But before I get a chance to ask her we was at the house. Dang it, I'll just have to wait until in the morning.

**Maddy P.O.V**

Rhydian has been awfully quiet since we left the girl named Jana I hope he isn't upset about leaving her...I mean he loves me, doesn't he? He wouldn't have choose me over her if he didn't would he? I can't help but question it all...I mean he was gone for a really long time and I guess he could have met someone. Just the thought of him and that girl makes me wanna hit someone. I was about to ask him if he and that girl was dating but we done made it to the house. O well I guess I could ask him in the morning.

_**In the morning**_

**Rhydian P.O.V**

When I woke up, Maddy had her head and hand on my chest, I couldn't help but run my fingers through her hair and watch her sleep. She is as beautiful asleep as she was awake and all I wanted was for this moment to last. I started to feel her stir and then I saw those beautiful big brown eyes looking back at me

Maddy: "Hey, how long have you been up?"

Rhydian: "Hey, not long just got up a few mins ago"

Maddy: "Oh...so do you think we will have to wake up my parents to get food because I'm starved"

Rhydian laughing: "Um I have no idea but I guess unless you know how to cook"

Maddy: "Or we could order some breakfast and then can finish the talk we started last night?" uh oh she wants to talk about Jana and that is not good because then i will have to tell her about Alric

Rhydian: "Um actually why don't we order breakfast and then you spend the day with Shannon and me with Tom and then um... we go out tonight?"

Maddy: "Like a date?"

Rhydian smiling: "Definitely a date"

**Maddy P.O.V**

I can't believe that Rhydian just ask me out on a date! This is actually happening, I'm not having a dream and will wake up soon?...I can't wait to tell Shannon so she can help me pick out an outfit. Oh and the right shoes, make-up and of course my hair...

Rhydian: "Uh Maddy"

Maddy: "Yea"

Rhydian: "You haven't really answered my question"

Maddy: Oops "Yes Rhydian I would love to go on a date with you" I look up to see his face and he's wearing the boyish smile of his that I love do much...Race you upstairs!

**Jana P.O.V**

Did Rhydian really ask the _tame _to go out on a date with him? This cannot be happening Rhydian is mine and I need to make sure that him and the _tame _know it too...but how?


	3. Chapter 3

**Maddy P.O.V**

After we ordered breakfast and ate I went to my room to get dressed since I will be meeting Shannon at Bernie's. I can't wait to catch her up on everything that has happened and to ask her for some advice. I was going through my closet when my mum came in

Emma: " Hey honey"

Maddy: " Hey mum what's going on" please don't say it's about the photography trip

Emma: " It's about the photography trip" called it

Maddy: " Mum we have already talked about this and you agreed that I could go"

Emma: " No it's not about that, it's just I was wondering if you have told Rhydian yet"

Maddy: " Yes I did and he was happy for me, he even congratulated me"

Emma: " So you told him where you was going and for how long" dang it how does mum know everything?

Maddy: "Not exactly, I was going to but then someone interrupted us and I haven't got a chance yet"

Emma: "You need to tell him soon you don't have long until you have to leave" why does she always have to be right about everything to?

Maddy: "I know, I was planning on telling him tonight"

Emma: "Well now that is settled I'm going to let you get dressed" as my mum waled out of the room I couldn't help but think about what she said about Rhydian I know I need to tell him I'm just worried that when I do he won't take it well.

**Rhydian P.O.V**

After I ate breakfast and got dressed I was on my way to Tom's house when all of a sudden I was on the ground and someone was on top of me. At first I thought it was Maddy because she does it all the time but when I opened my eyes I saw the second person that I didn't want to see the rest of my life

Rhydian: "Jana what in the world are you doing and why are you still on top of me"

Jana: " I wanted to see my boyfriend since you was so rude to me yesterday" this girl is crazy

Rhydian: " I am not or ever will be your boyfriend" why can't she get that through her head

Jana: " Then why did you kiss me and get me banished out of my pack"

Rhydian: " I didn't kiss you! and you got banished on your own"

Jana: " Why are you acting like this? It's because of that _tamed_ girl isn't it?

Rhydian: " No it's not...look Jana your a nice girl but I only thought of you as a friend...I need to go and Jana leave me alone"

**Jana P.O.V**

I can't believe he just said that he liked me only as a friend! who does he think he is? That kiss we shared meant something and I'm not going to let that tamed wolf have him. I need to think of a plan to either make her hate him or him hate her. I've got it! and now all I have to do is find Bryn and Ceri to put it in to action.

**Maddy P.O.V**

I finally got to Bernie's to meet Shannon even though I practically had to run or else I would have been late. When I walked in I didn't see Shan so I decided to find a table and wait. I really have a lot to talk to her about but what to start with I have no idea, maybe I should just start off with my date with Rhydian and go from there.

Shannon: " Sorry I'm late mum held me up apparently I was under dressed for the weather even though it's summer" I looked up at Shan and thought her mum was way wrong she looked great in her shorts, off shoulder light pink shirt, and pink sandals

Maddy: " Obviously your mum was wrong you look amazing, I wish I had your style"

Shannon: " You know you could let me go shopping with you for your trip since I will be warm their to"

Maddy: " Uh yea I guess"

Shannon: " So what did you want to talk to me about" leave it to Shan to get right to the point

Maddy: " Well first me and Rhydian are going on a date!"

Shannon: " No way!...it's about time"

Maddy: " I know it is but it rings me to another thing"

Shannon: " Ok?"

Maddy: " So you know how I get to go on a trip for photography class...well I haven't really told Rhydian where or for how long"

Shannon: " WHAT?!...Maddy you have got to tell him and I mean tonight you can't keep putting this off"

Maddy: " I know and I am but I have to make sure that he's a least a little distracted...so I was wondering if you could help me with my outfit?"

Shannon: " Of course! how about we get started right now?"

Maddy: " Ok"

**Rhydian P.O.V**

After my run in with Jana I finally made it to Tom's but I'm a little nervous about telling Tom that me and Maddy are going on a date since he did like Maddy before I met her. Maybe he will be happy for us and has moved on since I left I mean a lot can change since I have been gone. I didn't find Tom in the living room so I went to his room.

Rhydian: " Hey mate...o I am so sorry I'll just be out here" okay I was so not ready to walk in on Tom and some girl making out when I came here but hey who am I to judge. I make my way to the couch and just as I turn on the T.V I hear Tom coming down the stairs.

Tom: " Hey mate I want to introduce someome to you...Callie this is Rhydian, Rhydian this is Callie my girlfriend" um I guess he did move on from Maddy

Rhydian: " Hi it's nice to meet you"

Callie: " Hi it's nice to meet you to Tom has told me a lot about you" she turns to Tom " Well I should get going"

Tom: " I'll walk out"

Rhydian: " Take your time" as they go outside I can't stop smiling this day just keeps getting better. But I wonder why Maddy didn't tell me Tom had a girlfriend.

Tom: " Hey man sorry I forgot you was coming over"

Rhydian: " Yea I kinda realize that when I saw you guys in a lip lock"

Tom: " Ha ha, anyways what did you come here for"

Rhydian: " I have news, me and Maddy are going on a date tonight"

Tom: " Man that's great I'm really happy for you"

Rhydian: " Thanks man I didn't know how you would react since I thought you liked Maddy but apparently that ship has sailed"

Tom: " Uh yea"

Rhydian: " So how did you guys meet"

Tom: " We actually meet on this trip I went on last year to California and we started talking, getting to know each other and then by the time the trip was almost over we both realized that we really liked each other...we was going to do a long distance relationship until she called 2 days before school started and told me she moved here Stonybridge and we have dated ever since"

Rhydian: " Man that's great I'm so happy for you speaking of trips Maddy told me about the trip she won from a photography trip"

Tom: " Yea she told me about that it's a great opportunity for her and I know she was kinda worried you would be upset about it"

Rhydian: " Why would she think I was upset?...I mean she's still going to be close to here so"

Tom: " Uh Maddy didn't tell you where she was going for her trip did she?"

Rhydian: " No why?"

Tom: " I think you and Mads needs to talk"


	4. Chapter 4

**Please rate and review because I've never really been on a date before so I hope the date part is good but please let me know if you have anything to add or just comment on let me know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

**Maddy P.O.V **

I was looking at the 2 outfits Shan picked out for me wondering which one I should wear on my date tonight. One was a one shoulder ruffled blue sundress with white flats and the other was a spaghetti strip light green tank top, blue jean shorts with black flat sandals. Both outfits look really good on me-Shan made sure of that-but I've never been on a date before so that really doesn't qualify me in making an outfit choice. I was still looking at my clothes when my mum came

Emma: " Hey you ready for your big night?"

Maddy: " Yea the only problem is I have no idea which outfit to wear for my date"

Emma: " Hm well if you want my opinion go with your favorite"

Maddy: " But I love them both and I need something to kinda wow him since it's been so long since we have saw each other...I guess what I'm saying is I want to show him that I'm not just his friend anymore"

Emma: " Oh honey I know what your talking about I had the same problem when me and your dad started dating"

Maddy: " Really? but you and dad are like perfect for each other"

Emma: " Yea well we went through a lot to get where we are today"

Maddy: " Really?"

Emma: " Oh yea your grandparents did not like the idea of us dating, they even threatened to ship me off to a private boarding school"

Maddy: " What did you do?"

Emma: " I told them that I loved your dad and it didn't matter what the tried to do we would find each other...after that they realized that what I was saying was true and their was nothing to do about it"

Maddy: "I never knew that but how is this going to help me choose an outfit?"

Emma: " The point is to follow your heart no matter what the decision is...so which outfit do you love the most"

Maddy: " The blue one..thanks mom"

**Rhydian P.O.V**

I wanted to do the whole pick her up and drop her off thing for our first date so I decided to stay the whole day and night with Tom. In a way it was actually fun I got to learn more about is girlfriend Callie and got to catch up on all that's happened since I've been gone. I was on my way to pick up Maddy when I saw someone selling flowers on the side of the road. I didn't really see any flowers that looked liked Maddy until I saw a bouquet of daisies but each flower had a different color from orange to pink. I picked up the bouquet and paid for the flowers imaging the look on Maddy's face when she saw them. I got to the house and rung the doorbell waiting for someone to open the door.

Rhydian: " Wow you look amazing"

Maddy: " Thanks...uh are those for me" that's when I realized the daisies

Rhydian: " Yea I saw them and thought of you"

Maddy: " Thank you...why don't you come in while I put these in some water" I followed her in the house and looked around and that's when I noticed her parents wasn't here

Rhydian: " Where is your parents?"

Maddy: " Oh they are upstairs they said they wanted to give us privacy but I wouldn't put it past them to have hidden cameras"

Rhydian: " I don't they don't seem like the type"

Maddy: " I really love these flowers I can't to put them in my room later after our date"

Rhydian: " Speaking of our date I need you to put this on since it's a surprise"

Maddy: " You want me to put on a blind fold"

Rhydian: " Yea like I said its a surprise"

Maddy: " How do I know you won't let me fall?"

Rhydian: " Maddy I would never let anything hurt you trust me"

Maddy: " Okay" she turns around and I put the blindfold over her eyes..I move my arm up and down in front of her eyes to make sure she can't see anything

Rhydian: " Can you see anything?"

Maddy: " No"

Rhydian: " Good now let's get going"

**Maddy P.O.V**

I have no idea where in to world Rhydian is taking me for our date. We have went uphill, downhill, across rocks but none of that is giving me any indication where we are. After a few minutes we finally stop and I feel him in front of me.

Rhydian: " Alright were here"

Maddy: " Can I take it off now then" he moved me to the right, then the left, and to the center a little until he finally answered me

Rhydian: " Yea you can take it off now" I take off the blind fold and in front of me is the most romantic thing I have ever seen. We are in a meadow and in the middle is a picnic basket with blanket and two light candles.

Maddy: " It's beautiful and really romantic" he looks at me with that boyish smile

Rhydian: " I'm glad you like it" he leads me to the blanket and when we sit down he opens the basket and starts pulling out food. Mini pepperoni pizzas, tiny turkey sandwiches, bowl of strawberries, grapes and apples, and last but not least four king sized Reese's.

Maddy: " You really thought of everything"

Rhydian: " Yea well I kinda had help"

Maddy: " Tom or Shannon"

Rhydian: Neither it was your Mum"

Maddy: " How?!"

Rhydian: " She helped me this morning when you was getting ready"

Maddy: " Huh"

Rhydian: " That's all you have to say?...I actually made you speechless?" and then he started laughing at me

Maddy: " Shut up" we both started laughing until our sides hurt. When we finally stopped we looked in each others eyes and the next thing I know we are both leaning toward each other and kissed.

Rhydian: " Wow"

Maddy: " Now whose speechless?" we kissed again and after that we started talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. He asked me questions from my favorite color to what happened after he left. Everything was so magical until he asked the one thing I wanted to avoided the most.

Rhydian: " So you said you won a trip for photography?"

Maddy: " Uh yea I won the contest with the picture of my parents and me in the den as wolves"

Rhydian: " How did you get a picture of all you guys?"

Maddy: " I set up like five cameras in the den from different angles on a timer for every hour and went through them until I found the one I really liked"

Rhydian: " Wow impressive...you want to know what the best part is?"

Maddy: " What?"

Rhydian: " You won't be far from Stonybridge just like a town over"

Maddy: " Uh actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about...the trip isn't actually near here"

Rhydian: " What do you mean? how can it not be near here our school don't have the funding to go anywhere but near here"

Maddy: " Apparently they do because it's not"

Rhydain: " So if it's not near Stonybridge then where is it"

Maddy: " Hawaii"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews I really appreciate the feedback. So keep it coming I look forward to your guys review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhydian's P.O.V<strong>

Did she just say Hawaii? as in the island that has volcano's and is thousand of miles away from here. What if she finds someone else she likes? how long will she be gone? what if something really bad happens? all of these questions are running through my head that I don't even realize that she's talking to me again

Maddy: " Rhydian!"

Rhydian: " Sorry I was just processing everything...so Hawaii huh?"

Maddy: " Yea I was going to tell you the day after you got back but then your friend Jana showed up and I guess I was a little nervous about how you would react"

Rhydian: " How did you think I would react?"

Maddy: " Pretty much the same way you just did" I have no idea what to say but there's no telling what's going on in her head right now

Rhydian: " Well I mean I am happy for you I guess you just took me by surprise"

Maddy: " Yea I kinda gathered that when you kept looking straight ahead and I had to practically yell your name to get your attention"

Rhydian: " Yea...so my first question...When do you leave?"

Maddy: " In two weeks" WHAT! OK just stay calm

Rhydian: " How long will you be gone"

Maddy: " At the very most almost a month" A MONTH! how am I going to be without her for an entire month

Rhydian: " So you won't be here for school?"

Maddy: " Of course! I get back at like the end of July"

Rhydian: " But how will you get registered for classes"

Maddy: " Uh actually we signed up for classes before the end of the year, you was gone"

Rhydan: "Oh right" I get up and start pacing I can't ask the million questions that are going around in my head because I'm scared of the answers she might give me

Maddy: " Rhydian what's really on your mind?"

Rhydian: " What if you meet someone there and forget all about me?...I mean it can happen just look at Tom and Callie"

Maddy: " First of all, that is entirely different Tom didn't really have any strong feelings for me like I have for you, second I could never forget you, you was on my mind almost 24/7 when you was gone and third how could you even think that?"

Rhydian: " I mean I was gone for a while and people can change what if your feelings aren't..." before I could finish my sentence I felt Maddy's lips on my and we started kissing

**Jana P.O.V**

Ugh! that stupid tame is getting on my last nerves but if I heard correctly she won't be around much long and then I can have Rhydian all to myself. Guess I need to come up with another plan on how to get Rhydian now that _she _will be out of the way. But the biggest question is how can I get him alone to listen to me? Hmm I got it! all I have to do is make a call to dear old dad.

**Maddy P.O.V**

I got so tired of listening to Rhydian talk about me finding another guy in Hawaii that I took his face between my hands and kissed him. It was suppose to be a brief kiss just to shut him up but once I felt his lips for the first time and how soft they were I just couldn't stop. Before I knew it I was laying down on the blanket and Rhydian was on top of me and we was kissing like our life depended on it. I don't how long we stayed like that until we broke apart both gasping for air.

Rhydian: " What was that for?"

Maddy: " I just wanted you to stop talking" he looks down at me and gives me that boyish smile of his

Rhydian: " Oh really so from now on when you kiss me it will only be to shut me up"

Maddy: " Not always, I mean their will be times that I will kiss you just because I really like you or just feel like it but rarely"

Rhydian: " Oh well then I guess I'm just going to have to find someone else to kiss me then huh"

Maddy: " Rhydian Morris if I find your lips on any girl's but mine I will hunt you down and cut you...got it?"

Rhydian: " Yes ma'am, besides I wouldn't dream of having my lips on any girls but you"

Maddy: " Good" we stare at each other what seems like forever until he bends his head and kisses me. He reluctantly pulls back and stares at me

Rhydian: " Even though I would love to kiss you all night I think it's getting late and I better get you home" I jerk up and look at the time on my cell phone

Maddy: " Oh no!"

Rhydain: " What? is something wrong?"

Maddy: " Yes majorly it's done after midnight and my curfew is twelve-thirty"

Rhydian: " It's just twelve-fifteen we have plenty of time, it only takes about ten minutes to get to your house"

Maddy: " To drive but how long did it take for us to walk here"

Rhydian: " Uh oh, it tool us at least twenty minutes to get here if that"

Maddy: " Great just great my parents are going to kill me!"

Rhydian: " Why don't you just call them and explain the situation?"

Maddy: " Good idea" I pick up my purse and start looking for my phone...I finally find and call my mum

Emma: " Hello"

Maddy: " Hey mum I was just calling to tell you that we will be late because we kinda lost track of time talking"

Emma: " Okay that's fine honey I'll leave the door unlock for you"

Maddy: " Thanks mum see you when I get home, bye

Emma: " Bye" when I get off the phone I stand up to realize that Rhydian has done put everything up except the blanket that I was sitting on

Maddy: " I was going to help you after I got off the phone"

Rhydain: " I know but I thought you might want to leave as soon as possible so"

Maddy: " Oh uh yea that way my parents won't want to hurt you as bad...well at least not my dad"

Rhydian: " Your dad loves me and you know it and if he doesn't I can just use my boy charm on him" were both start laughing out heads off

Maddy: " We better get a move on it, wouldn't want your feet to hurt too bad"

Rhydian: " If anybody's feet will hurt its yours in those sandals but I guess we should get going...ladies first"

_**45 minutes later**_

**Rhydian's P.O.V**

We finally make it back to Maddy's house after possibly the fastest walk and drive in our lives. But I have to say Maddy hasn't looked as beautiful as she does right now holding her shoes in one hand and the blanket in the other, smiling at me like she doesn't have a care in the world.

Rhydian: " We made home safe and sound but I'm not so sure about your feet" half way through the walk she said her feet started hurting and instead of her letting me carry her on my back she got stubborn and walked rest of the way

Maddy: " They will be fine it's my fault that I didn't wear more comfortable shoes"

Rhydian: " Soak them in salt water and prop them up it should help"

Maddy: " I will Dr. Morris anything else before I go inside"

Rhydian: " Yes" I lean down and kiss her, I heard a noise and reluctantly pulled away thinking that it was her parents inside but when I look up the noise wasn't coming from inside, it was coming from the bushes. I look up and my heart starts pounding because the person I see is the last person I want to see in my life again

Rhydian: " Alric"


	6. Chapter 6

**Maddy's P.O.V**

I look up from the kissing Rhydian to see a man I have never seen before in my life. He had jet black hair that looked like it hasn't been brush or even washed in a while, it wasn't until I looked at his eyes that I knew. He is a wolfblood. Not a tamed like me, mum and dad no he was wild. I was about to ask this wild wolfblood why he was in my backyard I heard Rhydian turns to me.

Rhydian: " Maddy get inside now!"

Maddy: " But"

Rhydian: " I said NOW!" and the next thing I know I'm getting shoved in my house. I try to listen to what they are saying but I can only hear snippets here and there. Since I couldn't really hear anything I start to go up to my room when I hear Rhydian start talking.

Rhydian: " Alric what are you doing here I thought that once I left the pack you would leave me and my family alone" wait a minute Rhydian knows this guy

Alric: " I did but that was then, this is now and I have changed my mind"

Rhydian: " What do you mean you changed your mind?"

Alric: " You date my daughter and then you can forget me all together"

Rhydian: " It's not happening I don't love Jana Im in love with someone else" Jana is this guys daughter no wonder she has problems

Alric: "Oh you mean that tame you shoved in the door"

Rhydian: " Yes and leave before I do something that both of us will regret you more than me"

Alric: " Fine I'll leave but I will be back you can count on it" I hear Alric leave and when Rhydian comes in the house and sees me there frozen in my spot at the front door.

**Rhydian's P.O.V**

Oh no I can tell by the look on Maddy's face that she heard everything that happened outside including my conversation with Alric and I can tell that this isn't going to be good

Rhdian: "Maddy I-"

Maddy: " Who is that guy? Why is he trying to kill you? And Why didn't you tell me?"

Rhydian: "His name is Alric he's Jana's dad and he's mad because Jana told him that we were dating when we wasn't and he been trying to hurt me anyway he can"

Maddy: " Okay so you answered my first two questions now how about the third?"

Rhydian: " I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about this or me" I could tell by the look in her eyes that I said the wrong thing

Maddy: "So in other words you thought I couldn't handle it...ugh you are just like my parents" I don't say anything knowing that whatever I say will make it worse. She turns around to go up to her room and shuts the door really hard.

_The Next Day_

**Maddy's P.O.V**

I barley got any sleep last night because I was so mad at Rhydian for keeping this from me. Why does everyone-including my parents-think that I can't handle anything? I'm almost 17 years old not 4. I get up from bed and throw on an old pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt and head downstairs.

Maddy: "I'm headed to Shan's I will be home later"

Mum: "Okay but not too late honey"

_30 minutes later in Shannon's room_

Maddy: " Can you believe that he didn't tell me about this girl?"

Shan: " Actually I can"

Maddy: " What do you mean you can"

Shan: " Oh come on Mads this is Rhydian were talking about here anything or anyone he thinks is going to put you in danger he keeps you in the dark to keep you safe"

Maddy: " I know but he's been gone so long that its kind of hard to trust him now"

Shan: " Maddy this isn't about you trusting him its that your scared to death that he's going to leave you again which is understandable but you can't keep letting your fear keep you from the best thing that has happened to you

Now that I think about it maybe Shan is right maybe I am scared that Rhydian will leave me again which means that I'll have to talk to him dang it

Maddy: " Thanks Shan I'll see ya later

_**Rhydian's P.O.V**_

I've been lying in my bedroom since I heard Maddy left hoping that she would come back and talk to me but it's been almost an hour where could she have gone. Just when I was getting ready to go look for her my door opened

Maddy: " We need to talk"


End file.
